


Golden Band

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [203]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, M/M, Pre-Series, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not even sure he <i>wants</i> to stop it, because it reminds him of what's important in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Band

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 5 August 2016  
> Word Count: 113  
> Prompt: golden  
> Summary: He's not even sure he _wants_ to stop it, because it reminds him of what's important in his life.  
>  Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I caught on very quickly to the fact that Shay plays with his wedding ring. It looks like an unconscious action, which makes sense to me as I have done the same in the past with pieces of jewelry that were important to me. So this was just a little character study piece about Shay, his ring, and his job.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

When he's nervous, or lost in thought, his thumb moves to twist the band on his ring finger. It's a nervous habit, and he knows that, but he can't stop it if he tries. He's not even sure he _wants_ to stop it, because it reminds him of what's important in his life. It began when he and Patrick first exchanged rings in their private commitment ceremony when Jacob was barely a year old. The worry that his fellow officers could have issues with his relationship almost kept him from wearing the ring. In the end, his choice to wear his wedding band with pride remains one of the best he's ever made.


End file.
